


Set Up but not Let Down

by Zeodyme



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeodyme/pseuds/Zeodyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise gift fic for B-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Up but not Let Down

Jack hated when his parents set him up on random dates. The females were all vapid and shallow, and understood nothing of his science. All they knew was gossip. They weren't special, and couldn't hold his attention. He'd got bored of them within the first five minutes.

But this time, they'd hit on a winner.

She had looked at him with the same bored apathy, an assessing glance making his opinion of her rise some. Once they were left alone neither talked, until finally she had asked a question that made his day.

"You a gossip or a tech like me?"

With that icebreaker he got to know that she was not only about his level of genius, but she was also able to make her ideas into reality. She had made a virtual reality game that it wasn't just your mind, but your body as well that went in. Full digitalization. Jack had boggled.

She had been very appreciative of his robotics skills, as well. They'd discussed the finer points of A.I. and wiring issues for awhile, then moved on to quantum physics and the complexity of making the perfect cup of coffee.

It was around then that Jack started noticing how she looked. Skin almost as pale as his, black hair that glinted blue when light hit it. Sharp, intelligent blue eyes. A decent sized bust and curved figure, though it was clear she had some fighting experience. She was elegant and refined, striking even.

Jack was pretty sure most guys would kill to be with her.

When their time started coming to a close, the two exchanged business cards. She extended the offer for him to drop by her place and play her virtual game. He accepted and started walking her out. At the door she stopped him, her lips quirked in an amused smile.

"I honestly didn't think I'd ever find a guy like you. Most of them are idiots. But I had fun meeting you."  
"Same here," Jack said. "Feel free to call me if you need any help."  
"Sure. And drop by whenever. You're safe, so I'll register you in security."

Jack's brow raised at the phrasing she had used.

"I'm 'safe'?"  
"Mhm. We like each other because of our minds, not bodies. So we'll be good friends. Besides, I can tell you've got someone you're interested in already."

She winked at him then.

"Don't tell anyone, but I do too. So you don't have to worry about me."

Jack felt something relax inside himself. He grinned at her, nodding.

"So I do. You know, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
"I do too. And, just so you know? I think he's interested right back."  
"W-what?"

She smirked at him, and leaned close. Her next words were so soft he almost didn't catch them.

"I know all about the Xiaolin and Heylin. I'm very sensitive towards the supernatural. Ever since I stepped into the mansion, someone's been watching us. If I had to guess, I'd say powerful male Heylin. With a thing for cupcakes."

She straightened then, leaving Jack blushing and looking hopeful.

"You think so?"  
"Definitely. That's the feeling I'm getting from it. Plus, whenever we got close before, I had the feeling of being glared at."

She shook her head with a grin. Then, to Jack's surprise, she kissed his cheek.

"Good luck to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got my own interest to check in on."

With that she left, pulling a phone out and texting someone. The soft look on her face spoke of a fondness that was growing into love.

Jack closed the door and went down to his lab, fetching his helipack. He was going to go see the object of his interest and ask some questions.

Pausing just before heading out, Jack reversed directions into the kitchen.

If she was right about the rest, he'd get a better reception with cupcakes.


End file.
